itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Baratheon of King's Landing
'House Baratheon of King's Landing '''was once the Royal House of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne until their extinction in the year 302 AC. They were seated in King's Landing following Robert Baratheon's victory in Robert's Rebellion. Like the other Baratheon branches, The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "''Ours is the Fury". After Robert's Rebellion, House Baratheon split into three branches: Lord Robert Baratheon was crowned King and took residence at King's Landing, thereby creating House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert gave the seat of Dragonstone to his younger brother, Stannis, creating House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert's youngest brother, Renly, became the Lord of Storm's End, continuing House Baratheon of Storm's End. Following the War of the Five Kings House Baratheon of King's Landing entered a state of crisis and barley survived an assault on the capital by Stannis Baratheon. Later, the city of King's Landing would be captured by Aegon VI Targaryen during his conquest, and shortly after the House would become displaced, following the deaths of King Tommen and Princess Myrcella Baratheon and the successful victory of Aegon in The Siege of the Red Keep. History Rise and Fall This branch of House Baratheon was founded following Robert Baratheon's victory in Robert's Rebellion. It's rule was marked with controversy, as during Robert's rule and later King Joffery's the Crown accumulated a massive debt which would have grave consequences. House Baratheon of King's Landing would be the main combatant during the First Greyjoy Rebellion and later the War of the Five Kings. House Baratheon survived an assault upon the King's Landing during the Battle of the Blackwater, repelling Stannis Baratheon thanks to the arrival of forces from the Reach and House Lannister. Despite this, troubles still would present itself as King Joffery Baratheon was murdered during his wedding to Lady Maergery Tyrell. His younger brother, King Tommen Baratheon would be coronated and wed to Lady Tyrell just as his brother had, but it did little to stabilize the rule of the downfall of House Baratheon of King's Landing. As their allies continued the fighting against House Stark and their enemies, another downfall would fall upon King Tommen as his mother is arrested and charged by the Faith of the Seven and the High Sparrow. This event would climax in a trial by combat, between Robert Strong on behalf of Queen Dowager Cersei and a warrior with the helm of a hound. The trial would be quickly declared injust as it was revealed that Robert Strong was infact an abomination brought about by black magic, and Cersei and her kin were quickly condemned and King Tommen declared an abomination of incest as well by the Faith of the Seven. These events would allow Aegon VI Targaryen to be successful in taking the city of King's Landing which would then lead to the Siege of the Red Keep. The siege would last for weeks, but Tommen Baratheon would quickly fall ill as food storage became lower and lower and disease became more rampant. Eventually the King would fall to his illness, leading to the garrison breaking and allowing Aegon's forces entry. Their victory at the Red Keep and death of Tommen Baratheon would signal the end of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Members of House Baratheon of King's Landing * Robert Baratheon, King on the Iron Throne following his victory in Robert's Rebellion * Joffery Baratheon, died during the purple wedding and was considered as many to have been as mad as King Aerys II. Later declared a bastard of Cersei Lannister and the Kingslayer and became formerly known as Joffery Waters. * King Tommen Baratheon, also known as the boy king. Ruled as the King of Westeros following his brother's death and fell ill and died himself during the Siege of the Red Keep. Later declared a bastard of Cersei Lannister and the Kingslayer and became and formerly known as Tommen Waters. * Princess Myrcella Baratheon, daughter of Cersei Lannister, was killed mysteriously while in Dorne, thought to be triggered by the hand of Doran Martell. Later declared a bastard of Cersei Lannister and the Kingslayer and became and formerly known as Myrcella Waters. Category:House Baratheon Category:Houses from the Crownlands